


Fallen Angel

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Series: Earth Angel [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Face Reveal, Face-Sitting, Multi, Reverse Rape I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Angels deserve to live, but some angels fall from their grace, but somewhere along the line, an Angel defiles her wings and stooped so low that she relied on lust to fulfill what’s been missing the whole time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1 man and three women, how can I say no to that right? But just a heads up, this is a NSFW work and if you’re too sensitive about it, well I advise you not to continue on reading this, but if you’re eager, you may do so, besides I do this for fun and I get productive by doing so.

_“I cannot love with these dirty wings, so in order to regain everything I lost, I tore it all away”_

Darkness permeates the large room intended only for her younger mate. The ice made a pleasant jingling sound while it was filled with hard liquor. Eyes filled intently with lust scanned the seductively crawling woman that kissed and licked her from feet up to her legs.

Gentle hands unhooked her office skirt pulling it at the bottom of the comfortable seat she’s currently occupying, the taut material covering her womanhood was easily undone when two fingers hooked against the material and pulled them down gently revealing a heavenly sight as the temporarily unnamed woman inserted two fingers in her and lewdly played with it, stretching rubbing, kissing, sucking and licking played with her womanhood

“Hana, stop” her thick Swiss-German accent was seductive for reason that she had too much to drink made the woman stop for a moment while breathing hard from the act, the woman smiled and stood up “Hana go to the bed and spread your legs for me” she commanded and the woman gladly agreed, lying down the bed and lewdly spreading her legs, the light haired woman knelt down and proceeded at lewdly licking her young partner

A pleasured hum came from the woman who was licking Hana when all of a sudden she felt a jolt of pleasure emanating from the young lady “A….ah!...Angela I’m coming” her face hidden from the darkness flushed red when she felt a huge peak coming from her core as a steady hand groped and squeezed her petite breasts

Hana’s eyes dilated as she released her pleasure on Angela’s mouth, taking everything as a sign of success, Angela placed a dirty kiss on Hana’s womanhood stood up, got dressed and with a smile, she said “Goodnight” and left the naked young woman to sleep.

Such is a normal night for Angela who never stopped mourning but in turn she tried the pleasure of having sex with women, it seems that her body cannot accept men so in turn she finds pleasure in women, as she returned back to her bedroom, she stumbled upon a certain masked man who she felt slightly hostile to assisted her on returning back to her bedroom

Upon entering her quarters, she picked up the picture frame of her late man and laid down beside it “I’m sorry Jack, I slept with women and I can’t move on without you, please….. Forgive me” she ran her fingers at the glass clad frame and rubbed at the photograph behind it, she spent a long time staring at the photograph when she felt a gust of wind that swept her short light hair

“J….Jack?” scanning the room, thinking she was being haunted by her past lover, she closed her eyes and said to herself “He’s at peace now I know that” but the gust of wind was still ruffling her hair that she compared from being ruffled by the hair by Jack, she took the picture frame and held it close to her chest “I’m sorry”

Behind the curtains and behind the open window was a certain masked man who climbed his way to the balcony of Angela only to guard her sleep every night, “I’m doing the right thing, right Angela?” and nodded to sleep.

The following morning, 76 noticed that the balcony windows are closed and a gun pointed at him, she growled “What are you doing here?” the her dominant hand was shaking with fear when he said “I was sent here to take care of you” she was avoiding the word “Care” because the last person who said that to her died for her, “Look! I don’t need your care, so you should leave” 76 stood up, dusted his pants and left through the front door, but before he can even open the door, a hand stopped him “…..” his silence was deafening when Angela broke it with a “Sorry” she squeezed his hand tightly and  pulled him close to her “I never met you but I felt hostile towards you, so to apologize, let me make you feel good” her hands found their way on his undershirt, she tried to pull it but a firm hand prevented her from doing it.

“Alright” she went in front of him and pushed him at the bed, “S..Stop” the jingling of his belt was like music to her ears when his hands met with hers “What’s wrong? Don’t you like it?” 76’s visor was intently looking at her eyes when he said “I… w… On time, maybe we can, but not now” her seductive smile turned into a small frown of disappointment when she said “Fine” she sat beside him at the bed and stayed silent when 76 stood up and left the room

She stood up and went to get a glass of her favorite whiskey, just to loosen her up, as the liquor poured down; she was contemplating on the things that transpired a while ago, ‘did I really just touched another man and why does it feel so good?’ a glass full of liquor, she sat back down to her sofa and drank silently.

She silently cursed to herself for seducing a man, though she felt something off with 76 when she first felt his body….. It reminded her of….. Jack, yes 76 had the same build with Jack but Jack was slimmer, not rugged. Suspicions arose when she heard her door open and two women entered on her sights.

“Oh Angie, make us feel good tonight” Lena was quick to unbutton her uniform when a strong hand ran on her lower area, rubbing her covered womanhood, she flinched when a seductive bite marked on her neck “Ah… Fareeha” her squeak was music to the ears of both Lena and Fareeha.

Their hands played with Angela’s half naked form when suddenly a knock on the door, the three of them were too busy ‘playing’ with each other to even hear the knocking of the door.

Angela was growing concerned when a voice was heard from behind the door “Mercy, you there?” “Lena, Fareeha let me go, I have to….” Just before she can answer the door, Lena blinked towards it and opened the door “Yes love?” “Is Angela here?” his cold metallic voice was too tense for Lena was completely naked when she answered the door

“Hmmmm… Why so tense?” she ran her hand on his shoulder and grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him inside “What are you…” she kissed the masked lips of 76 “Masked or not, you saw me like this” she then pinned him to the wall but two tight hands held her but another set of hands were deftly unzipping his jacket and undoing his belt “Hold it” an accented woman approached them and knelt in front of him, “not inviting me eh” as soon as 76’s pants were on the floor, she stood in between Lena and him and also kissed the mask “I don’t need to see your face just to have some fun”

Due to the haze, 76 didn’t feel his boxers on the ground when a strong grip held on his erect manhood “huh... what are you… Ohhh” he sighed deeply when Fareeha’s hands started stroking on him while Angela and Lena was teasing him by kissing each other in front of him.

He walked (well was pushed) towards the bed when the three faced towards him, Lena and Fareeha was at his side when they held his hands while Angela rode him. her eyes were intently eyeing the lock on his mask when she commanded them to hold him tightly, 76’s heart was racing like it wanted to break free from his chest, he saw Angela’s hands run on his mask’s lock, holding it ‘CLICK!’ a metallic hiss broke free from his mask when her hands lifted revealing a scarred man “J….Jack?” the two ladies at his side were covering their mouth in shock while Angela was more than shocked. She was furious when she repeatedly slapped him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she cried with each slap, Jack was looking away in shame while being in the receiving end of her slaps “why? why? why?” he broke free from Fareeha’s hold and caught her hand “Because I can’t afford to see you hurt” his eyes locked with hers “I don’t want you to be hurt because of me” his firm hold of her made her falter to the floor, “Lena let go of me” he stood up and wore his pants and knelt in front of her “Angela I know you’re angry so I’ll leave, I understand you’re angry” but the moment he looked away, two cold hands held him back to hers and torridly kissed him.

 

Upon releasing from their lip lock, she shoved him to the floor and went on top of him “Where are you going?” he then nervously swallowed a lump on his throat when two hands forced their way on his shirt “You always were careful, no?” her fingers ran down to his body when yet again Lena and Fareeha helped her in stripping him again.

Firm and precise hands teased the aching confines of his small clothes, holding by the waist band, they pulled it down revealing his tense but aching manhood and Lena biting her lips ran her hand on his tip that made Jack moan hard ‘FUCK! I can’t do this’ he said silently to himself while being muffled by Fareeha’s lips “you don’t have to do A. Single. Thing” then a warm and wet sensation that consumed his aching manhood Lena was sucking him while Angela was playing with his overly sensitive balls “Ah~ Angela, Lena” sex with one woman was easy but having sex with three women can take a toll on a man when a hot moist enveloped on Jack’s dick

Angela rode him in a painfully slow pace, she felt him again for almost nine years, nine years and she still can’t forget how they do it in bed, “Ah~ Ja….Jack” her pace stopped and let him absorb her for a few moments when Fareeha faced her and kissed her neck leaving a red aching mark on it, on the other hand Jack’s face was still at the confines of Fareeha’s womanhood and both his dick and his balls were occupied by Lena and Angela who were more than willing to tease him as much as possible, so in order to keep himself in company, he kissed Fareeha’s cunt, inserting his tongue in her while squeezing and rubbing her overly sensitive clit.

Fareeha closed her eyes in delight while kissing Angela, who had the strength to let Jack out and tag in Lena to have a good feel of his length, Lena meanwhile was enthusiastically riding him when the tip touched her moist womanhood, she felt a sharp pain that lewdly and painfully stretched her, giving the sensation of being torn in half, “OW! A…Angela is Jack really this big?” blood was racing from his length while Angela shook her head in disbelief “After nine years, Jack, you were still this huge”

Though the pain was too much for Lena, Angela told her to go in deeper, and with a dirty kiss from Angela, Lena felt the pain go away, leaving Fareeha in shock to see Lena taking on Jack’s length, Lena then proceeded on moving from painful slow to pleasured fast, up and down, the tempo of sex was in the room when Jack also joined in, licking Fareeha who was still riding his face while Angela sat on one of Jack’s hand and inserted his two fingers inside her making her elicit a moan.

The three switched places again and again, giving Jack a pleasurable torture while coming again and again, ‘how long should I keep this up to satisfy this girls?’ his mind was drawing blank from too much climaxing. But at long last, after two and a half hours of pleasuring three women in one sitting they all were satisfied

 

Angela was on top of him while nuzzling him at his neck, while the two beside him were asleep, “Are you planning on telling them?” he smiled as he brushed his hand on her hair down to her cheek “I’ll tell them everything, in time but I want the three of you to keep this a secret for now” the presence of hostility ceased and his burdens disappeared the moment she took off his mask and saw how miserable his life was, it took a heavy toll on her when he made her realize that his intentions on leaving her before was out of love, but she was too blinded with sorrow to realize it.

Jack wore back his clothes and picked up his mask, a hand grabbed the edge of his jacket “Are you leaving me again?” but this time, oh this time was different. Jack smiled while lowering his head “You’ll end up finding me again, so what’s the point?” he chuckled “I’ll go back to my quarters…. Goodnight Angela” and he left her moonlit room.

Back to his room, he went to shower and laid down in bed while smiling to himself for taking such a heavy burden off of him “That’s a good start” his eyes met with a photograph that was framed beside his bed, he smiled and brought it near to his chest “Happy to be back” and he fell asleep while clutching the frame.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been away because of work so I became a little bit rusty, that won’t happen again when I write the big conclusion (Arch Angel)  
> Fancy this Work? do naughty things to that Bookmark and Kudos button  
> Want me to fulfill your craving for NSFW stuff? request now  
> A Suggestion? a Comment? feel free to utilize the comments section  
> thank you and Enjoy my work


End file.
